The Journal
by BloodySk8t3r
Summary: Sequel to The Diary. Riku x Sora. What happens when a baby is thrown in the mix? What will happen to the two boys relationship?
1. 6 Months Later

The Journal

Sequel to The Diary. RIKUS TURN! What happens when a kid get's involved? Will their twisted reality end up as a good thing or total tragesty!

Chapter 1: 6 months later

"ALREADY! She has another month yet to be due!" Riku yelled over the phone. He slammed it down and Sora grabbed their jackets for the cold air. A young girl was pregnant at 15 and it was because Riku got drunk when he was mad at Sora. The mother has a disease and was told she had a ninety percent chance of dieing at birth. They ran out into the hall way and down the stairs of their apartment. Another long day.

Riku was impatient and almost busted down the doors of the hospital. Sora and the silver haired boy made their way upstairs and into the room that Alliena had gone into. Riku stopped in the doorway as he heard Allienas pant. He closed his eyes as they were handed masks. The doctors knew they were friends. They put on the masks and th coat like material and Riku went to hold Allienas hand. The clock said 11:27.

Rikus hand pulsed around Allienas as she looked at him with a smile. "Hey..." She whispered and than screamed.

The doctors told her to push and when she did you could see Rikus hand go white. She pushed again: 11:28

Riku held her hand just as tight and he was crying. 11:29.

"I can see the head!" the doctors yell. A baby came few seconds after that. "Happy New Years." Sora whispered as Riku cut the ambilical cord. He then quickly turned around to see Allienas last ever smile before she would die.While they cleaned off a baby, a doctor tended to Alliena, to see if there was any way to save her. He knew it was over but couldn't let her die like this. Sora heard fireworks and stood up quickly facing the window. He pulled back the curtains. Fireworks were going off. It was beautiful.

Riku smiled and kissed her hand. "My little Alliena. They are celebrating the birth of your baby." He whispered and what he heard was the last thing from Alliena. A small giggle. And she was dead.

2 Weeks Later

Riku and Sora stood in front of the coffin and Sora layed a white rose down with two red roses around it. Riku spoke quietly. "To Alliena, for you always thought you were an alien, you were just one of us. You gave a new life to the world and it was a beautiful start of a new life. To you and my daughter, I love you." Sora held Rikus hand and bowed his head. They walked back to where Tidus held Miracle. Yuna held her own newborn, Memory. Everyone had an instinct they'd be good friends.

"A winter to remember." Yuna whispered as Riku took Miracle lightly. His daughter was tired and needed to sleep. He kissed her forehead as the four walked home.


	2. The baby can't drink from a cup!

The Journal

A/N I got 4 more reviews…. So I guess that means I'm updating…

Chapter 2

Sora held Miracle lightly as Kairi cooked. Riku was at work, and Sora kept coughing. "You're going to give her a cold."

"She already has a cold."

"Because of you!" Kairi retorted. Riku finally came in and kissed Sora and the babies forehead.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Sora smiled, "She's MY daughter too."

"I know, but you took off work to watch her."

"Unlike you, I have sick days I can take off." Kairi worked nights at the hospital while Sora and Riku slept so they could work while the baby and Kairi slept.

Miracle was a very quiet baby with feathery blond hair and huge aqua eyes. They all called her Mir. Riku took the baby, who was just so sleepy. Especially after she just woke up. Sora went into the kitchen and started working on a bottle.

Mir was already 3 months old, and more adorable than ever. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora after setting the baby in the play pen. She giggled away as she played. Sora laid his head back and smiled at Riku. They kissed and Soras eyes shifted for a moment.

Kairi started making plates with chicken wings on them. "Thanks Kai."

"Uh huh-" She said and yawned. They sat around eating and joking and soon Cloud came over who worked as the babysitter during nights. So Sora and Riku slept. Cloud sometimes would bring his boyfriend Leon with him, both night owls. Miracle loved them both, happy her uncles were crazy and lovable, both having long hair to pull on when close enough.

Riku curled up with Sora, their beds now pushed together and they heard Kairi leave for work. "Things aren't so bad, are they babe?" Riku whispered.

"Only when I sleep." Sora muttered and they both smiled, sleeping away.

1230321

Out in the living room ruckus was being made. Cloud and the baby were playing peek a boo and well the boo made Miracle scream with giggles and one of the neighbors came to complain and Cloud got scared and held Miracle in a corner. He was so shocked he had to call Leon who worked as a call in psychiatrist. Who made enough money for two families top be wealthy.

"Honey, put the baby down." Cloud handed Miracle to Leon who held her gently and he smiled. "Go get a warm cup of milk."

"The baby can't drink from a cup!"

"It's for you Cloud!"

"Oh…"

REVIEW COMMENTS

Zaray - Thank you and I hope you continue reading and reviewing!

Cyberpal769 - It makes no difference, and honestly, I'm a girl. My best friend Andrew helps me write my stories however.

G.And.R.Forever: Thank you!!!

RikusGirl01 - Well now you know what happened next

Athiest: You are such a wonderful reader and reviewer and I am glad you are on my side when it comes to writing. I could have no better friend! Thank you!


	3. Blood On The Tissue

The Journal

Chapter 3:

Sora and Riku woke up at the same time as Cloud and Leon fell asleep. They walked in on a 3 month old Miracle sleeping between the two older men. Riku's arms wrapped around Sora and Sora laid his head back, covering his mouth and coughing once.

"You have a cold baby, you need to get out of the house before Mir's gets worse."

Sora frowned, his throat hurt, and he wasn't ready to say much.

"I know you don't want to, but think of our daughter. Just a few days at Leons and you can come back. Okay?" Sora nodded, wanting Riku to be as happy as possible. He walked back towards their bedroom, his eyes droopy and the younger teenager started to pack a heap of clothes.

Leon (who had just woken up) came into the room quietly and sat on the end of his and Riku's bed. "How are you?"

"Not," Sora coughed, "that great." He threw in a couple pairs of boxers and Leon took his hand.

"Are you and Riku fighting right now?"

Sora shook his head and then looked at the door. He looked at Leon as he closed it and then sat on the bed. "He's upset with me because my job runs with his so we rarely get to see Mir."

"I can see that being upsetting, but why don't you change your hours then?"

"I'd be working the same shift as Kairi and then I would only get to see Riku a maximum of 3 hours and Kairi none."

Leon nodded and took Sora's hand, "Listen, I know you're staying at my house for awhile, why don't you look for another job while you do that, because you're schedule does NOT need to be that long. If you can't find one, I will pay for whatever you are required to pay for in the house."

Sora smiled and hugged Leon, coughing again. He could feel the blood in his throat and took a tissue to his mouth letting it run out. He closed his eyes and Leon took the tissue and threw it away. "You need to see a doctor."

"I have no money."

"But I do and I already said I would pay if you couldn't."

"But ..."

"No but's, now March." He said as he pointed towards the door and Sora grabbed his bag and walked with Leon right behind him.

A/N: My new beta is athiest, reason why the chapter is not as horrific as my other ones are!thank her for getting it to me in less than 24 hours and look for more of our 'bloodyathiest' productions in the future!

ALSO: Ha! Told you I would continue you moron of an exgirlfriend!


	4. Poor Sora

Chapter 4

Kairi had the little red notebook under her arm as she rode into work. Her eyes sliding shut. At least Miracle had fallen asleep last night. They all needed new jobs drastically. Her cell phone went off and she pressed talk and speaker phone. "Yello?"

"Hey Kai. It's Leon, keep driving towards work but I'm taking Sora to the hospital."

"Alright, but he doesn't have the money to pay for it…"

"Why does everyone feel they have to inform me on that? I've got it covered…" He said and ended the conversation. Riku took off that day so he could sleep and Cloud took Miracle. Sora had fallen asleep on the car ride to KH Hospital. "We're here, Sleepy Head."

Sora groaned and got out of the car.

"It's a form of lung Cancer. Curable, but expensive."

"Does his insurance cover it?"

"He has no medical insurance."

"How much." Soras eyes went wide and looked at his brothers boyfriend.

"About an arm and a leg."

"Okay. I can cover it."

"As long as you're sure and will sign the release forms." The brunette nodded, signed, and ruffled the crying Soras' hair.

"Why are you doing this? Where'd you get all the money?"

"My mom. She passed away, I got the house, her money, all of it. Didn't really like her much. So, in the long run, I got a shit load of money. One bedroom of that houses merchandise will cover your treatments."

"Am I gonna be in chemotherapy?"

"Yup…"

Sora cried, at least it wasn't contagious, Miracle just had a little cold. At least he now knew he could stay at home.

"So…"

"You're not going to work for a couple of months, so just quit. What do you pay for in the house?"

"Electric and Satellite. And ½ the food."

"That's easy, I'll pay it every month for you, just don't tell Cloud because he'll ask where the money came from and then EXPECT a wedding ring."

"Don't you plan on proposing?"

"Yes, in due time. But not at the moment…"

"Awww! How do you plan on doing it?"

"That's a secret…"

"Ohh! Tall, dark, AND mysterious!"

"Shut up, Sor-Sor."

Riku kissed Sora on the lips when he walked in. "The hospital called…"

"Don't worry abut it, Leons got it covered."

"How?"

"He told me tell you not to ask." Riku nodded and kissed his boyfriend again, a box cradled in his hand. "I'm tired… I'm going to bed." Sora said and Riku nodded.

"Good night."

"Uh-huh." He slumped into the bedroom and Riku turned towards Kairis room. He slipped the box in her closet, in the pocket of a hideous coat, where it had stayed for the past 3 months.

REVIEW REPLIES:

Kairi-Leonhart - Sora understands the love between the two and I'm glad my story makes you emotional. I just want to let you know that Aliena was loved and even Sora loved her, maybe not as much but how could you not love someone who had your baby and then died giving birth?

KyosKitten14 - That was NOT the end. AT that, more is to come! So just wait and see!

Zaray - Lol, your review kind of went off topic and it made me all happy inside. I hope you read and review this again!


	5. Coming Home

Chapter 5:

(A/N: I don't have internet so when I post these stories, I have to rely on what's saved on my flash drive and memory. Chapter 2 is missing so I don't exactly know what I put in it! So if I mess this up at parts…. Don't get mad at me!)

Back to Chapter 5:

Riku laid by Sora the next day and pulled his boyfriend close. A wet towel lay against his lips, once white, now a light shade of pink. "Baby, cough."

Soras raspy breath drug in and he coughed once, painfully at what seemed the last of the blood for a while. Sora laid back and closed his eyes, the silver haired boy kissed his nose and let his fingers play with the hem of his shirt against his skin. Something he found that comforted the younger boy.

"Riku?" Sora whispered and aqua eyes looked into his blue ones.

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay by me through the treatments?" Riku looked astounded and Sora looked worried.

"Sora, sweetie, I wouldn't leave you, even if you threatened to kill me."

"Well good, I guess that means I'll never get rid of you."

"That's exactly what that means."

"I love you Riku."

Riku grinned and kissed his lover. "I love you too Baby."

And that's when they heard a little girls scream, and the boys groaned. Riku stood up and walked into the next room coming back with a little girl cradled in his arms. Sora held out his arms and Riku leaned over the bed and placed Miracle in his hands.

"Tidus and Yuna are here, there car just pulled up." Riku said as he looked out the window.

Tidus knocked on the door and Riku went to open the door and Sora pulled himself up into a sitting position with the baby. Yuna and Memory came in, and Yuna gave a small smile. "How have you been Sor-Sor?"

"So-So" he said doing the hand motions. "My first treatment is next Friday. They said I should start prepairing for 6 hours asleep in bed. In which won't be hard, because I've been in this bed for three days, only up for bathroom and shower purposes, all because of Riku!!"

Yuna smiled and looked at her friend. "He's only doing it because he cares for you."

"I know! But I'm not immobile! Just have coughing up blood fits and dizziness!"

"Sora, you just have to come to understand, the boy you are dating is the most terribly sensitive person in the world, even though he has a tough outer shell he's sugar ad sprinkles on he inside."

Sora nodded and rang a bell, and his cat ran in and laid by him. Miracle had fallen asleep so as he pet his cat Tinks, the cats black and white head rubbed up against the babies leg. Memory was growing quick, and the girl looked exactly like her mother, but had her fathers eyes.

"Can I tell you something, and you not tell Tidus?"

"Yea, of course."

"I'm going to propose to Riku once this whole mess is over."

Yuna nodded and smiled. "How?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it has to be special!"

"Yeah, it does!"

"I'll be sure you're there!" Sora said, giggling and Yuna grinned, happy to see the boy in pain could still grin like no pain was held in is heart.

Meanwhile: In the living room

Tidus grinned and held out an open box as Riku showed him his. "When are you going to propose to her?" Riku asked and Tidus grinned.

"We're going on vacation in two weeks, I thought it would be good then." Tidus said and then nodded to Riku, "And you?"

"When it feels good you know? Probably after all this shit is done and over with."

"Yeah, how's that going?"

"His first treatment is next week and I can tell he's anticipating getting it over with." Tidus nodded and the boys pocketed the rings.

THE END OF CHAPTER 5


	6. First Appointment

Chapter 5:

Sora walked into the first appointment and signed a form. He was taken into a room with butterflies in his heart. Two hours later they disappeared and what was left was a bloody fit and vomit. He leaned over the toilet in the bathroom and a Nurse walked into the waiting room. "Riku?"

Riku put down his magazine and stood. He walked gracefully, almost like a cat to the woman. It was his frightened stage and only his closest friends could tell what it meant. "Yeah?"

"Sora is in room 232, and he's asked to see you before his last shot."

Riku nodded and the nurse pointed him in the right direction. Riku walked in the door to see a pail Sora with blood red lips. "They just put a pint of blood in me… And I think I puked up my entire intestines." Riku smiled and walked to the boy.

"You'll be alright, it'll all be alright in the end, I love you and I'm here for you."

"They said you can be in here for my last shot, will you stay." Riku nodded and touched Soras cheek.

"Of course, I'm not leaving you." He took Soras hand and noticed multiple band aids on his arms and one on his chest that he could see. "They like to stick you." Sora shivered, well shook more than he already was and Riku sat behind him on the chair and wrapped his arm around his stomach.

"Come in!" Sora called and the Doctor came in with a small grin.

"Okay Mr. Sora. You ready for the last one?" Sora nodded and held out his hand. The elder doctor flipped it over to his wrist and laid the hand on Soras knee. He found the needle and filled it with a yellowish liquid and secured Soras arm. He counted from three and Sora held his breath at 1. Riku kissed his neck once as the liquid went through his blood stream from the needle tip. The doctor put a butterfly sticker on the wrist and smiled.

"Okay, Sora, you're done for today!" Sora smiled and both boys stood.

"You're next treatment is in two weeks, and there will be less shots and more x-rays if that's okay." Sora nodded quickly and got dizzy. He latched onto Rikus arm who held him close.

"Thank you Doctor Azalea." Riku said as he walked Sora out of the clinic and into the car Leon had let them borrow for the day. "Ready to go home?" He asked and Sora yawned and smiled. "Good, I have to get to work so I'm leaving you at home alone, is that alright?"

"Riku, I'm not a child. I know how to eat, what to eat, and how to go to the bathroom."

"I know Sora, I just worry." Sora nodded and Riku kissed his cheek. "Get some sleep and when I come home tonight we can have some fun before I collapse." Sora giggled and nodded.

"Alright Cupcake."

"Cupcake?"

"Yes, Cupcake. It's your new nickname. And I shall be-"

"Princess." Riku said as they pulled onto the interstate.

"Princess? You're kidding right?"

"Nope!" Riku said with a laugh and Sora kissed him on the cheek. "You look like a cupcake."

"You're a fruitcake." Riku said back.

"Well at least I get a CROWN!"

"It's a tiara…" Riku muttered and Sora grinned.

"I love you, Cupcake…"

"Love you too Princess."

"Pansy." Sora whispered and fell asleep in the car.

Leon and Cloud played with Miracle, a fascination they had. They wanted to adopt a girl and Leon had an idea it was going to happen soon enough. He smiled as Miracle giggled and hooked onto his finger.

"I love you Miracle." Leon whispered as he heard the car pull up and laid the girl down, pulling her baby blanket up to her waist. Cloud smiled and kissed Leon lightly. "Come on." He whispered as the baby slowly went to sleep. They crept out the door and gave the boys her bottle and smiled. Leon looked carefully at Sora, who seemed rather drowsy and pale.

"He's fine, just had some vomiting issues." Riku said and Leon nodded.

"More bed rest would do him good."

"I know, I'll get him there before he knows it."


	7. Chapter 7

The Journal (Sequel to The Diary)

Song to hear: Sally's Song by London After Midnight

Disclaimer: I do not own KH

To my reviewers:

I am riku hear me roar: I love their nicknames too!

kyosKitten: Thank you! bishie smile

Chapter 6:

Sora picked up Miracle and smiled as Riku kissed him lightly and left for work. "How are you my pretty girl?" He whispered and carried her into the bedroom and yawned, turning on the TV to a game show. The little girl loved all the colors and sounds and Sora loved trying to beat the contestants at the game.

Before soon both of them were asleep and Kairi came in to check on them. "Hey Miracle, how's your Daddy?"

She took a tissue and dabbed at Soras mouth, where trickles of blood lay against love. Not as much as usual, but it was still there. "Get better." She whispered and picked up Miracle and walked out of the room.

Kairi waited until Riku came home to leave for work. "A little blood, not near as much as usual. But still there none the less." Riku nodded.

"Alright, have a good night. Mir asleep?" She nodded.

"Yeah." The red head grabbed her purse and left as Riku took off his coat and threw it on the couch. He unbuttoned his shirt as he made his way to the bedroom. "Sora, time to wake up. Dinner time." He put the sack of Chinese on the bed and crawled on the bed, on top of Sora.

The brunette woke with a smile. "You bring home the money, the sex, AND food. You must be loved where you live."

"I do, and I live here." He whispered and kissed the boy lightly. He could feel a little blood and as he pulled away he could taste the silvery spark of the blood. He frowned and Sora bit his lip.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, my fault. I didn't wipe your mouth before I kissed you. Now come on, eat up so you have the energy for me."

"So you think I'm gonna NEED the energy. I believe you are a wimp in the sack."

"Excuse me Mr. 1 foot shorter than me and about one half weaker."

"Well then big shot. Prove it."

"I will when you eat. Now."

Riku climbed off the bed and peeked into the other room to see a Miracle. He smiled and leaned against the door frame. Sora came up behind him, face full with noodles and crab Rangoon. "I love her eyes."

"They're mine…"

"I know, and they fit the both of you perfectly." He said and swallowed his mouthful.

"You know what really fits me?"

"Those really hot leather pants?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking…"

Sora laughed and nodded. "They're in the laundry room, hanging up."

He took another bite of his food from the container and shut the little girls bedroom door after making sure the baby monitor was turned on. He finished his food and threw the trash away and stretched, wide awake. He started pulling off his shirt as he crawled onto the bed and unbuttoning his pants.

.o.0.o.RATED M.o.0.o.

Riku walked in with an open white shirt, black tie and all and the tight black leather pants. He shut the door behind him, turned on the monitor in their room to full blast. He stared at Sora and his hard on ached in his pants. Sora smirked and slipped his hand into his pants and his eyes rolled back, his head falling. He stroked himself and it drove Riku wild.

"Pants. Off." Riku said huskily and stood at the end of the bed and Sora licked his lips and slid the jeans off, and his boxers following them. He threw them somewhere in the room and sat completely naked against the black and silver sheets.

"Come here." Riku said and Soras eyes glittered. He crawled forward to the end of the bed and looked up at Riku. He slid his hands up his abs and over his chest, and ended up sliding the white shirt off. He used the tie to pull himself up and lick one of his nipples and tweak the other with his thumb and pointer finger.

Riku moaned and his back arched. Sora took this time to tug on his tie, making the older boy crawl on the bed and lay flat on his back while Sora straddled him. "I like you in a tie." He said and kissed the aqua eyed wonder.

"I like you in nothing."

"I know how that feels." Sora said and kissed his neck to his shoulder. Leaving a small trail of kisses down his chest and abs. He got the buttons open with his teeth. Rikus package popped out and Sora smiled, licking his cock in slow strokes.

"Mmmnn." Riku moaned and Sora ached to be touched. But right now he was focused on Riku. He tugged the leather pants down and off, and they also flew to a random place in the world while Sora took him whole, his cock sliding to his throat. Sora adjusted himself so he could take it. He sucked, coming to the tip and then went back down on him.

"GOD! SORA!!!" Riku yelled and his back arched. He continued his movements, one of his hands playing with his balls, the other holding his hips down.

"Sora! Unghh! I'm going to cum!"

Sora pulled off of him quickly. "No, not yet. I want you to use those muscles."

"So-Sora, I won't last inside of you."

"That's the whole idea. I want to see how long you last!" Sora said and licked his lips and flipped spots with the boy. He pressed his feet against the boys chest and Riku pulled his ass to him. Hoping the saliva coating would be enough lubrication to get into him easy enough. He pushed in about an inch and shivers ran up through him.

"God, just do it!" Sora yelled and Riku pushed into him, only getting in all the way once before exploding four shots into the boy. Sora moaned as Riku took him and pumped him. "Mmmm…" Riku squeezed oh so lightly and pumped faster until Soras back arched to an unimaginable position. He came hard and hot against his stomach and shudders went through him.

.o.0.o.IT'S OKAY NOW.o.0.o.

"See, told you, you were weak." Sora said with a small smirk before laying back and Riku pulled out and kissed him.

"Fuck you."

"I believe you just did…" Sora whispered as they both grinned and fell asleep quietly and quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Chelsea and Andy do not own KH…

Chapter 7:

Sora kissed Rikus neck lightly and the taller boys hands roamed on the boy. Sora coughed and groaned as blood lay against his lips and chin. The two pulled away from each other and Riku grabbed a tissue, wiping his lips and Sora grabbed a glass of water and took a drink.

"When will it be over?" Sora whispered. It had been two weeks since the first treatment, and sure the bleeding went down drastically, but it was still there.

"I don't know, soon I hope." Riku whispered and kissed his cheek. The baby was asleep in the next room and Cloud accompanied her, as he fell asleep and refused to go home earlier.

"Sora… I have a question…"

"Yeah?" The brunette asked.

"Will you… you know… after all this… will you…"

There was a knock on the door and Cloud stood with a smile. "I'm gonna head out." He said and gave a little wave and Sora nodded.

"What were you saying Riku?"

Riku shook his head, "never mind babe." _And now I have to wait for another sensitive moment…_

TWO DAYS LATER

Sora fingered the box and closed his eyes. He walked into the parking lot and stepped through the door of the sanitation office. He knocked on Rikus office door and as his boyfriend opened the door Sora stared, not at Riku but at the man who was half naked behind him. "Hey Sora."

"Hi babe. Did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah, he's getting his clean down. Something's wrong with his house and his wife already got… it doesn't matter. What did you want?"

"Lunch date? Please?"

Riku thought for a minute and nodded. "Be here at 11:45." He kissed Sora and said good bye as he shut the door. Sora had walked in on full clean downs. When something in a house affects the human body they get a clean down, and Riku and sometimes his assistant have to do the search.

Sora waved at the other workers as he walked out and then noticed Yuna behind the desk. She left on her vacation with Tidus in two days. He ran over and she smiled. "Hey Sora, what's up?"

"I'm doing it, today. I was about to go to Tidus'. We're going out to eat at this beautiful outside garden restaurant. So will you be there. It's on me, you guys don't have to pay."

"Sora, of course we'll be there. Good luck!" She said and kissed his cheek as he kissed hers.

"I'll see you there. I'm meeting him here at 11:45, try to hide, I don't want him to know you're there till I propose."

"Of course Sora."

"Thank you!" He ran out the door and headed to Tidus'.

At 11:30 Sora got Miracle and Cloud and Leon had already headed to the restaurant. He stood outside the sanitation department with Miracle in her stroller. Riku came outside and grinned, kissing Sora lightly and took the stroller. "So where are we going?"

"Garden Butterflies?" He asked. He couldn't pronounce the Italian name, so hopefully English worked.

"Wow, not a… you sort of place."

"I can have a fancy lunch sometimes. And plus, I wanted to tell you I haven't had any blood spurts for a week!"

"Are you serious! I hadn't even noticed! I'm so sorry." Sora kissed his cheek as they walked.

"It's alright Cupcake."

"I love you Princess."

"I love you too!" Sora said as they walked into the restaurant. "Sora Hidashi?"

"Yes, I have you down, follow me." Sora nodded and walked, Riku followed with Miracle.

As they sat down they were handed menus and Sora bit his lip searching it. He spotted Cloud and Leon sitting in one corner and he couldn't see Yuna and Tidus, but he was sure they were in the crowded garden.

"I think I'll take the Hai-Hai Fish? And a tea." Sora said. Riku ordered some sort of chicken and tea and ordered some fries miracle loved to play with and gnaw at.

When they were midway into the meal, Sora took Rikus hand. "I have a question to ask you." He said and Riku held up a finger.

"Wait. Me first." Riku got on one knee and Sora's eyes widened. "Sora Hidashi? Will you marry me?"

Sora heard clapping and looked around to see Yuna and Tidus clapping, Leon and Cloud laughing and some other friends he hadn't invited.

"You stole my line?" Sora said staring at the open box Riku now held.

"What?"

Sora pulled out his own ring box and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

Rikus smile brightened and Sora held out his hand pulling Riku up. "Sora, I want and love you. And I want to marry you."

"Riku, Cupcake, yes, I'll marry you." He laughed and kissed the boy and they put the rings on each others fingers and Sora grinned. "Hey Riku?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"Everyone saw us get engaged…"

"That was the point of me inviting them."

"I invited some of them."

"Well, seems we are a joke."

"A cute one." Sora said and they both grinned and blushed as Yuna walked over and kissed each of their cheeks.

"I have to go back to work guys, but congratulations!" She grinned and waved as she left. Cloud and Leon leaned against each other and everyone around them they seemed to know. Riku had went out of his way, and the ring was gorgeous.

Maybe life would be okay…

The End

(Sorry it was rushed, but I wasn't having fun with the story. I may write an epilogue to show you the wedding, but the story is actually complete… If I write a sequel it will probably be short, because it will be when the two are older and Miracle is a teen! REVIEW! Tell me how you liked it! Andy's mad at me that I finished it, I'm on the phone with him right now! He's headed toward the airport! He's about to see my dream…. HES GOING TO BE IN JAPAN IN TYE MORNING WHEN HE WAKES! I'm crying…)


	9. EPILOGUE

The Journal

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

Epilogue

Sora smiled as Leon took his arm outside the doors. Sora shivered as he heard the music playing. Both men looked at each other and blushed. The brunette looked up at the taller boy.

"You ready?" Sora asked.

"As ready as you are." He said and they walked into the entrance and Sora and Leon grinned, Sora's veil hung over his face and as the two walked down the isle he could feel a tear slide down his cheek. Miracle stood to one side, at the age of three, and wore a gorgeous blue and silver sun dress. Nate, Cloud and Leons adoptive son, who had just turned 13, grinned on the other side of the isle in a formal black tux.

Sora and Leon broke away ad the music ended. Leon went to Cloud, who stood at the alter and Sora stood by Riku, also at the alter. They had planned the double wedding for two years, right before Sora went to college and Leon and Cloud moved to Japan with Nate.

Sora was the only boy wearing a dress actually picked out by Nate. He was truly happy for everyone, and had no biased opinions. As the wedding proceeded Sora continued to smile and look up at Riku, his partner that he wanted to be with for years to come.

Miracle and Nate held out the rings on little pillows sweetly and they exchanged rings, silver and gold entwined slipped onto Riku and Soras fingers, Leon and Cloud had a matching set of silver diamond rings.

"You may now kiss… the bride and… groom?" The man behind the alter said and Cloud nodded, taking Leon lightly into his arms, pressing their lips together lightly. Riku held Sora''s face lightly as they pushed their lips together, in a lasting kiss.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"I now pronounce you husbands."

Sora broke away with a small laughed and looked at Leon and Cloud who nodded congratulatory. "I love you." Riku said and Sora laughed, jumping into his arms. "I love you too!"

And everyone lived happily ever after. Or as close to it as possible.


End file.
